


Talking Her Into It

by tptigger



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, no really a drabble, scrivener says it's 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: Tyler takes Shelby out for ice cream.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



> I hope your day gets better, Bats!

Shelby turned to Tyler and blinked. "I guess I should just be glad it's not Ben and Jerry's, huh?"

"What's the matter, are you afraid Amber Beach Iced Treats is going to outcompete Watkins Ice Cream in the marketplace?" Tyler blinked shyly. "Besides, the ice cream sodas here are really good, and the only place you can get Watkins around here without connections is the grocery store."

Shelby sighed. "I suppose I could learn a thing or two."

"Did I mention giant ice cream sodas and two straws?" Tyler waggled his eyebrows.

Shelby smiled, her cheeks coloring. "Okay, I'm in."


End file.
